The Story of Remus J Lupin
by deadlyninjabee
Summary: The life story of Remus Lupin.Told mostly through One-Shots. Rated for later chapters.UPDATE:To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story.I'm not going to mess with it for now. They're One-Shots, though, so they won't leave you hanging.
1. Unexpected Meeting

John Lupin was walking back from detention with much on his mind. Not that he'd never had detention before; he had his fair share since he started Hogwarts. He wasn't particularly a troublemaker, he just knew how to enjoy himself. But  
this time he received his punishment because he cursed a Slytherin for poking fun at a Muggle-born in their year. He couldn't understand why anyone thought purebloods were automatically better than Muggle-borns. But that was just the way he was raised. His parents had always taught him that blood-status didn't make the wizard, and he believed that whole-heartedly.

The Muggle-born they were picking on was a Ravenclaw he had a slight crush on. She was pretty, with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she was also an extremely talented witch. She was bright, as most Ravenclaws are, and didn't take any of what those horrid Slytherins said to heart. Shortly after John showed up, one of the Slytherins called her a Mudblood. But she shrugged it off much better than John did because the next thing he knew, his wand was out and the offending Slytherin was hanging up-side down and, after a murmured _Expelliarmus,_ John had the kid's wand in his hand. Just as the rest of the bullies pulled out their wands, the Transfiguration teacher happened to walk by and John had to waste the rest of his afternoon stuck inside the castle.

_It was worth every minute spent in detention, _he thought.

He was hurried, trying to make back to the Gryffindor common rooms when he turned a corner sharply and ran straight into an unsuspecting girl with arms loaded with books.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said, cutting him off. They were both kneeling on the ground, gathering the books that were spilled across the floor.

He looked up as he handed her a stack of books. _It's her, _he realized with a small jump from his heart.

"Oh, hello Katherine. Where were you coming from?" he asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"The library, of course," she said with a smile. "And I'm assuming you just got back from detention?"

He merely nodded.

"Nothing too bad, I hope?"

"Nah, Professor Dumbledore just had me clean the cages of the rats he's using for class. He let me off fairly early. I think he knows what they were saying to you," he said, eying her to be sure she was okay.

"There was a reason I didn't hex them myself." He looked up at her. "What?" she said with a laugh. "Don't think I could?"

"Oh, it's not that, it-" he stuttered in embarrassment, and a slight pink spread across his checks. She smiled and cut him off with a raise of her hand.

Her smile faded and her expression turned more serious. She looked him directly in the eye. "They want me to get angry. Or upset. But I won't. That way they don't win." She stood up with her books in her arms. She reached down and helped him up. Her hand lingered a little longer than necessary, John noticed.

"We should get going. See you tomorrow in Herbology." She smiled and started down the corridor after he said good-bye.

"And John?" she called after a few steps. "Thank you."

He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. It stayed there his entire way back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

A/N: So, as I assume you know, Remus Lupin's story will be told in chapters (usually One-Shots). Any ideas for chapters? And what do you think should come next? Reviews would be lovely:)


	2. Our Star Is Born

**A/N: Finally. Well, it's short, but it's there. Enough of my pointless talking, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

John stood in the Muggle hospital, bursting with emotion, staring down at his wife. She had been visiting with her parents when she had gone into labor, and they brought her here. John had been at work. He didn't mind the hospital, as everything was so surreal anyway. Nothing could have tainted this experience. He smiled.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Katherine asked, looking expectantly up at him.

"You both are," he replied, sitting down beside her bed and throwing an arm around her shoulders. He gazed down at his son, this tiny boy sleeping in his mother's arms, and felt extremely lucky. He looked at Katherine again. Lucky she had agreed to go out with him, lucky she said 'yes' when he proposed, and now, lucky they had been blessed with such a perfect child. Yes, he had been very fortunate.

Becoming a father suddenly put his world in perspective. Work had been rather stressful lately, with wild rumors flying. The Ministry had been informed that there may be a group of people (Death Eaters, were they called?) following a 'Lord Voldemort' who was planning a revolution of some sorts. They heard this circle were concerned with blood status and such. It was revolting. The details were all very unclear and sketchy, but necessary precautions had to be made and these claims had to be investigated. The allegations had been about for a while, but there was more news all the time, it seemed. Now it was speculated that the werewolf Fenrir Greyback was in league with this mysterious group. Oh, how John hated that man. He was vile and had always given the Ministry grief. It was only a matter of time before they could pin something on him and John shamelessly hoped to be the one to do it.

Thinking of all these things, John couldn't help but worry about the world his son would grow up in. He thought this must be a concern for most new parents. But, John decided, he would do his best to fight against these so-called 'Death Eaters.'

He then noticed Katherine was staring at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Of what a wonderful family we make," he said with a reassuring smile. He wouldn't worry her just yet. For now, they would just appreciate their extraordinary new son, Remus John Lupin. They had decided on the name weeks before. Or  
really, she had decided the name. Remus, she had said, was the brother of the founder of Rome and that they both had been raised by wolves. Or something like that. He wasn't so much listening as watching her face light up while explaining it.

"Oh, it just fits. His last name would be Lupin of course, which must come from Latin meaning 'wolf.' Isn't it just fantastic?"

He wasn't overly excited about the name, but he liked it well enough. And it was worth seeing the excitement on her face. Remus Lupin. It did have a nice ring to it.

He held her closer and looked down at their son, little Remus John Lupin. As he placed a kiss on Katherine's cheek, he felt content.

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite. It was so 'aw' worthy, I might barf. :D But, next chapter is written and not too bad, if I do say so myself. So what did you think? I'd love some feed-back.**

**Oh, and sorry for the cheesy chapter names. I felt I should apologize for those. **


	3. And Now?

"We need to leave, _now._"

Remus's father had burst into the room, breathless and panicked. He seemed to be trying to keep his composure, though, most likely for Remus's sake. He met his wife's eyes, and some silent agreement passed between them. Remus's mother came beside him and picked him up. He could tell something very wrong had happened, but he couldn't figure out what. He was getting a bit too big to be picked up, at six years old. But his mother swept him up with ease. And shortly after they left, with no possessions and the sitting room in slight disarray, where he had been coloring with Muggle toys.

"Mum, wh-what's wrong?" he asked, looking expectantly up at his mother.

"Shh. Not now, Remus," was all she said.

Remus knew not to ask any more questions. Somehow, he felt his silence could be the difference between life or death. He snuggled closer to his mother and could smell her, clean and sweet. This gave him comfort, and he suddenly felt less scared, though he was still shaking. Remus looked into his mother's eyes and tried his best to say "I love you" silently, and his mother seemed to understand. She kissed him gently on the forehead, and held him tighter.

They made it to the Muggle car and quickly got in. Remus was still in his mother's arms, and for that he was grateful. They made it out of their driveway and headed for a an unknown destination. Remus was still scared, but after hours of driving he soon fell asleep.

As soon as Remus's parents thought it safe to talk without alarming Remus, his father began to explain what had happened at work earlier that day. John worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures Department. Out on the job, he 'ran' into the infamous Fenrir Greyback, who was speaking ill of Muggle-borns. John, always having the short temper, told Greyback what he thought of him and his filthy obsession with his pack of werewolves. John told him he'd put a stop to it, to which Greyback merely replied, "We'll see about that."

Not long after his return to the office, John had received warning that Greyback was coming after him and his family. John now apologized to his wife over and over, but she just sat clutching Remus silently.

"Please, Kate, just say something!" he exclaimed frantically when the silence had become unbearable.

"Shh!" she said, peering at the sleeping Remus. After checking he was alright, she continued. "What would you like me to say, John?" she hissed. "I'm obviously extremely angry! What on earth were you _thinking?_ It was okay when we where younger, when it was only us we had to worry about. But that's not the case any more. Did you even think of Remus?" she said, her voice dangerously close to becoming loud. She looked at her husband and saw that his eyes were full of tears.

"Of course I did. I regretted what I had said as soon as the words left my mouth. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Remus, but I just didn't think."

"You never do." she said irritably.

"I am so sorry. I love the both of you more than anything in this world." He looked at his wife briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

They rode silently as Katherine calmed down a bit.

"Oh John," she said softly, realizing this was not a time to argue. They needed to as clear-headed as possible to get through this. "We know you love us and we love you, too, but you have _got _to be more responsible. We're not kids any more. We have someone who depends on us, and I just don't know how we're going to get out of this mess," she said, while absent-mindedly running her fingers through Remus's hair.

They drove in silence for a while when John suddenly spoke. "He has your brains, of course. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he got into Ravenclaw. And he looks like you, too. I'm grateful for that. I think he'll be quite the ladies' man when he gets older," he said with a soft smile.

"He strikes me more as a Gryffindor. A bit of a troublemaker, but kind and courageous. Don't you think?" She was watching her son sleeping.

"Yeah. Maybe he does take after me a bit." His smile turned mischievous, but very slightly so.

"Oh, he has your eyes, of course. A perfect brown. And a mixture of our hair colors, I think." She kept looking at her son, hoping that everything would be okay. It had to be. She had to stay positive, or at the very least come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter. My favorite so far. So, what do you think? **

**Oh, and if you find mistakes in any of the chapters, feel free to tell me. I'd appreciate it:)**


End file.
